Nyanko Daily Life
by Izahina98
Summary: Kisah tentang kucing-kucing menggemaskan di apartemen Sehun. Tentang Chanyeol yang terus mengejar si lincah Baekhyun. Juga ada Kyungsoo si hybrid pendiam dan Jongin si mesum. "Jangan lari terus dong. Ayo kenalan! Aku pengen cepet-cepet cium kamu."-Chanyeol/CHANBAEK, YAOI. Hybrid. [Rating T nyerempet M] RnR pls
1. Chapter 1 : Cinta pandangan pertama

**...**

Sehun itu penyelamat hidupnya, cahaya juga malaikat pelindung yang begitu dia sayangi. Di saat semua orang tidak menginginkannya, dia justru datang dan memberinya tempat bernaung. Juga banyak cinta dan kasih.

Keadaannya tak baik ketika pertama datang. Paha kanannya membengkak setelah tertabrak mobil. Namun Sehun merawatnya dengan rutin hingga sembuh. Pria itu baik sekali bukan?

Duduk di pangkuan dia sepanjang haripun rela Baekhyun lakukakan. Merasakan tangan besarnya mengelus tubuhnya dengan lembut, sangat nyaman dan terasa hangat.

Ya, Baekhyun pikir kasih sayang Sehun padanya hanya untuk dia seorang. Namun semua sedikit berubah ketika pria itu membawakan satu 'teman' yang memiliki nasib sama. Mungkin lebih menyedihkan?

Awalnya tentu dia tak terima, takkan rela kasih sayang Sehun terbagi. Walaupun pria itu masih begitu menyayangi nya juga sih.

" _Ya ampun, berhentilah bertengkar."_ Suara Sehun kembali terdengar dari ujung pintu.

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arahnya, mendengkur halus sambil menggoyangkan ekornya kesana-kemari mencari perhatian. Sedang matanya masih menatap mata bulat itu dengan tajam.

" _Kenapa, hm? Kau lapar ya?"_ Sehun menggaruk rahangnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendengkur keasikan. Matanya sampai terpejam dengan tubuh bagian depan merunduk.

"Nyah!" Baekhyun menjawab riang, mengusakan kepalanya di telapak tangan Sehun hingga tubuhnya menungging. Membuat celana dalam ketatnya terlihat oleh mata bulat itu.

Hybrid kecil itu mengikuti di belakang, melihat Sehun yang terus berjalan menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya. Kupingnya sesekali bergerak, menambah kesan menggemaskan di wajahnya.

Tak lama suara lonceng lain berbunyi, membuat fokus Baekhyun teralih ketika menyadari ada yang mendekat.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu nya~" Katanya sedikit merengut, berjalan agak ke depan mendekati kaki Sehun yang berdiri di konter dapur.

Dia Chanyeol. Hybrid lain yang Sehun temukan beberapa hari setelah Baekhyun tiba. Pejantan itu tampan dan Baekhyun tak bohong jika dia tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Dia memiliki tiga warna pada bulunya, sangat indah. Perpaduan warna putih, oranye dan hitam. Tatapan matanya dingin namun warna keemasan di bola mata membuatnya terkesan gagah.

Berbeda dengan dia yang memiliki warna oranye dan putih saja. Tapi Sehun selalu bilang jika dia sangat suka warna matanya yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan." Chanyeol berucap sambil melingkarkan ekor hitamnya di sekeliling pinggul Baekhyun. "Kau mau 'kan?"

Baekhyun menggeliat, menatap datar pada Chanyeol sebelum mendekati Sehun. Bukannya tidak mau, dia hanya masih tak terbiasa berdekatan dengan Hybrid baru.

" _Sudah jangan bertengkar terus dong. Ayo makan."_

Di pandangan Sehun memang terlihat seperti mereka tengah bertengkar karna suara Baekhyun yang seperti menggeram. Padahal itu hanya salam perkenalan saja.

Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, _"Kau harus akur dengannya ya..."_ Pria itu tersenyum manis sebelum melenggang pergi.

Ya, kisahnya bersama Chanyeol akan dimulai dari sini.

 **.**

 **Nyanko Daily Life**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance and Humor**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Hybrid. Rating T nyerempet M. Bahasa semi baku. One Shot.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**

 _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Sehun menemukan Chanyeol selang dua hari setelah membawa Baekhyun ke rumah. Umur mereka tak terpaut terlalu jauh, hanya saja tubuh Chanyeol lebih besar.

Ketika datang tubuhnya begitu kurus dan ada luka terbuka di bahu kiri. Mungkin bekas luka setelah bertarung dengan Hybrid liar. Dia pendiam dan lebih banyak menyendiri. Tapi tidak lagi setelah dia melihat Baekhyun tiap hari.

 **Brak.**

 **Brugh.**

Jadilah seperti ini. Suara debuman benda selalu terdengar ketika mereka berlarian.

"Jangan lari terus dong." Kaki panjangnya berlari gesit, ingin menangkap makhluk mungil di depan mata. "Ayo kenalan! Aku pengen cepet-cepet cium kamu." Katanya sambil menatap bokong sintal itu.

Ya selalu begitu, Chanyeol kadang menerjang Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding atau Baekhyun yang akan mengejarnya sebelum menggigit ekor Chanyeol.

" _Astaga, kalian bisa membuatku jatuh lama-lama."_

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik kaki Sehun, menatap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata dengan lucu. Terlihat malu-malu saat Chanyeol terus berusaha menangkapnya.

" _Biarkan saja. Mereka itu sedang berkenalan."_ Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa potong _soft cake_ , meletakkan piring kecil itu di meja. _"Nanti juga akan akur. Eomma yakin itu._ " Lanjutnya.

Sehun merotasikan mata, _"Iya aku tahu. Eomma sudah bilang itu puluhan kali."_

Pria berkulit albino itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, mengusakkan wajahnya pada pipi dan menciumnya dengan gemas. _"Arggh—kenapa kau manis sekali sih. Gregetan jadinya."_ Dia berucap hingga membuat hybrid kecil itu mengeong gembira.

"Ih, dia punyaku tahu." Chanyeol protes, mengigit sekali tangan pria itu sampai terpaksa melepaskan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

" _Oke Oke. Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya. Bye~"_

Mama Oh memang benar. Semakin hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat, mereka selalu saja berlarian mengejar satu sama lain.

Menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama; Mandi dan makan berduaan, tak jarang juga ketahuan sedang tidur di satu tempat yang sama, bahkan saling berpelukan.

Sehun terkadang diam-diam memotret mereka bila sedang bermain atau tertidur, menguploadnya di akun media sosial yang dia miliki. Mungkin jumlahnya sudah puluhan gambar dan video saat ini.

" _Aw, berhentilah berlarian! Apa kalian tidak lelah?"_ Sehun berteriak namun tetap mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya pada Chanyeol yang tengah merunduk di lantai sambil menatap Baekhyun. Berpose seperti seekor singa yang ingin menerkam buruannya.

 **HAP.**

Chanyeol langsung menyergap tubuh kecil itu, menindihnya sebelum menggigit leher juga pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Nyah! Berhenti mengigitku!" Dia protes, menendang-nendang tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Tapi kamu wangi banget. Aku suka sekali." Katanya dengan ekor yang sudah membelit tubuh Baekhyun, mencium kembali keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun hingga membuat Sehun hanya terpekik girang di pojok ruangan.

"Tapi aku risih tahu!"

"Makanya kamu harus membiasakan diri."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol kembali berguling, menindih tubuh Baekhyun di bawahnya sambil mengendusi perpotongan lehernya. Mengigitnya sekali sebelum mengecup bibir si manis. Baekhyun menggeliat namun tak banyak melawan, dia hanya mendesah kecil saat gigi-gigi itu menggesek kulitnya.

"Ish, geli Chanyeol!"

"Hihi, maaf. Aku tidak bisa berhenti nih."

Wajah Chanyeol kembali mendekat, menjilat rahang hingga tulang belikat Baekhyun keasikan. Mengigitnya main-main sampai Hybrid kecil itu mengeong lebih keras. Kancing kemejanya saja sampai terlepas sebagian. "A-aah! Sudah dong!"

Oke. Mereka akhirnya berhenti bermain beberapa saat kemudian. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, sangat menggemaskan.

" _Aku akan mengirimkan ini pada Luhan. Dia pasti suka."_ Sedang Sehun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri memandangi ponsel nya.

Oh ya, informasi saja. Luhan itu pacar Sehun. Dia pria yang cantik dan baik. Baekhyun suka juga padanya, dia selalu mengelusnya dengan sayang bahkan mengusak tubuhnya ketika Luhan sedang menginap di apartemen Sehun.

Mereka memang masih sekolah. Tapi orang tua Sehun mengizinkannya tinggal di apartemen mewah yang dibeli oleh sang Ayah. Paling saat _weekend_ saja mereka datang hanya untuk memastikan anak kesayangannya tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Aku lelah Chanyeol. Ngatuk sekali nyah~"

"Ya sudah, sini aku peluk biar anget."

Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangan dan kaki di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun di atas karpet merah tengah ruangan. Ekor hitamnya terus bergerak, seolah mewakilkan perasaannya yang sedang bahagia.

Begitu pula Baekhyun, dia mengusak dada Chanyeol manja. Mengeong sekali sebelum membalas belitan ekor Chanyeol. Pelukannya Chanyeol sangat hangat dan Baekhyun suka.

"Besok kita main lagi. Tapi jangan lari terus ya. Nanti aku gak bisa cium kamu."

Baekhyun mendengus, namun pipinya bersemu ketika mendengar itu.

"Diam. Aku ngantuk!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Nyanko Daily Life-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun cemberut, punggungnya agak melengkung hingga ekornya mengacung tegang. Menggeram pada Hybrid lain yang di gendong oleh Sehun. Warnanya sama dengan dia, hanya saja Hybrid itu memiliki mata oranye dan badannya lebih gendut darinya.

" _Wah, dia menggemaskan."_

Sehun mengangguk, mengelus kepala si Hybrid mungil dengan senyuman kelewat lebar. Dengan begini apartemen nya akan tambah ramai.

" _Iya, tadi pas pulang sekolah gak sengaja ketemu di dekat persimpangan."_

Baekhyun sebal, tak rela saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Dia ingin di pangku juga, di elus sampai dia tertidur nyaman.

Chanyeol hanya mengamati, tak ambil pusing dengan kedatangan teman barunya itu. Selama ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

Hybrid manis itu masih cemberut, bahkan sejak tadi sudah mencari perhatian Sehun dengan menggerakkan ekor di sekitar kaki. Sesekali menggeram kecil saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang Hybrid baru.

" _Baekie sepertinya cemburu. Lihat, dia ingin kau menggendongnya juga."_

Pria paruh baya di sana terkikik, menatap bergantian Baekhyun juga Hybrid dalam pangkuan Sehun.

" _Nanti ya, Sayang. Aku masih ingin memangku Kyungie."_

Baekhyun ingat. Nama Hybrid itu Kyungsoo, dia pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Mengeong sesekali jika merasa lapar saja.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mempersalahkan sikap Sehun. Toh, dia masih sayang padanya juga sampai saat ini.

Tapi yang tak bisa dia terima saat Hybrid itu dekat dengan Chanyeol-nya. Tidak terlalu sering sih, tapi cukup membuatnya cemburu.

"Aku Chanyeol. Nanti main bareng-bareng yah!"

"Hm? Baiklah, namaku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sepertinya dari ras campuran. Terlihat dari bulunya yang agak kasar dan kriting, ekornya juga pendek tapi wajahnya bulat.

"Eh iya, kalau ini Baekhyun." Chanyeol buru-buru bicara, melirik Baekhyun yang masih merajuk padanya. "Dia ini calon submissive ku." Lanjutnya sambil berbisik bangga.

"Halo~"

Baekhyun merengut, berjalan menjauh setelah sebelumnya melayangkan lirikan sinis. Mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa dengan nyaman, tak perduli lagi pada Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol yang mendekatinya. Dia masih merajuk ingat?

"Jangan cemberut terus. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah, mengecup pipi Baekhyun sambil merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku cintanya sama kamu doang..."

"Jangan marah." Lanjutnya sambil mengusakan wajah di sekitar leher Hybrid mungil itu, membelitkan ekor pada ekor oranye milik Baekhyun dengan jahil. "Nanti aku cium deh biar gak marah."

Chanyeol masih mencoba, menggerakan terus ekornya hingga masuk ke dalam kemeja kebesaran Baekhyun. Bermaksud menggoda.

"Aku gak mau. Masih marah sama kamu!"

Nadanya masih terdengar merajuk. Tapi ekornya sudah bergerak-gerak seolah senang dengan sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Malu-malu tapi mau, hm?

"Jangan gitu. Aku gak mau di cuekin kamu, _Sayang_."

"Nyah-ah.. Chanyeol jang-ahn."

Chanyeol memang sengaja, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang sambil sesekali menyingkap kemeja putih itu dengan ekor. Naik ke atas untuk menggoda puting susu Baekhyun, membuat Hybrid itu mengeong-ngeong kegelian.

"Makanya jangan marah lagi."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah." Mendengkur keenakan, tubuhnya sampai merunduk ketika Chanyeol mencium tengkuknya. "Tapi jangan bikin aku cemburu nyah."

Chanyeol segera mengangguk, menerjang Baekhyun untuk mendaratkan gigitan-gigitan gemas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku mau nya sama kamu aja kok, hehe."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih asik bermesraan sedangkan Kyungsoo di atas sofa lain hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah datar. Mendengkur dengan wajah mengantuk saat Sehun di sampingnya mengelus kepalanya.

Pasangan itu bahkan tak terganggu sama sekali saat Sehun terus berteriak dengan rusuh.

" _Ya ampun mereka manis sekali, padahal sama-sama jantan."_ Celetuk Luhan.

" _Biarkan saja. Kita juga sama-sama pria loh, Sayang."_ Sehun membalas, mencondongkan tubuh untuk membisikan kata _'My little Deer" di telinga si cantik._

 _Tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan kata,_

" _Sayang, ayo lakukan 'itu' seperti mereka disini..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Oke, maafin Hina yang malah bikin ff baru yang anchur ini :'v

Terinspirasi dari anak-anak kucingku di rumah. Mereka semua jantan dan dua diantara mereka emang sering banget kejar-kejaran, tidur berdua kadang pelukan malah. Yang satu badannya lebih besar. o

Tenang saja, _**Come Back to Me**_ bakal aku rampungin kok :*

Oke, sekian bacotan dari saya.

 **Halo reader and sider~~ give me some riview pls :***

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**

 **#ChanbaekMenujuHalal2k17**


	2. Chapter 2 : Teman Baru

**Warning :**

 **Oke, penjelasan sedikit. Mereka di pandangan Sehun itu kucing biasa ya. Tapi kalau dari sudut pandangan mereka a.k.a ChanBaek dan Kaisoo atau reader mereka Hybrid yang menyerupai manusia. Sekian.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari ini hujan turun lumayan deras, membasahi kaca jendela juga menghantarkan hawa dingin apabila angin menyusup dari celah-celah. Luhan merekatkan selimut, menunggu Sehun yang tengah membuat teh dan cokelat panas di dapur.

" _Hey, kalian jangan lari-larian terus! Nanti jatuh."_ Pria bermata rusa itu memperingati, menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam.

Nyatanya biar di marahin seperti apa juga mereka tetap tidak peduli, masih sibuk mengejar satu sama lain. Membuat Kyungsoo yang terduduk nyaman di samping Luhan hanya diam dengan kepala yang bergerak mengikuti alur pergerakan mereka.

" _Sudah berhenti dulu. Ayo makan baru main lagi nanti."_ Sehun berteriak dari dapur.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo yang paling pertama berlari mendekati sang 'tuan', matanya bahkan berbinar terang ketika menatap santapannya siang ini.

Mereka makan berjejer di dekat kaki meja, meresapi tiap gigitan di mulut.

"Errr—Kamu mau ngapain nyaa!" Baekhyun langsung protes, menggeram sambil mendelikan mata pada Kyungsoo. "Sana jauh-jauh." Ujarnya ketus sambil melindungi mangkuknya.

"Aku masih laper. Bagi dikit boleh ya?"

Oh, urusan makanan Baekhyun paling tidak suka di ganggu. Sehun sudah memberi jatah masing-masing jadi tak ada kata berbagi di kamusnya, mungkin pengecualian untuk Chanyeol. Hehe.

"Gak mau! Kamu minta lagi aja sama Sehun sana."

Chanyeol segera mendekat, bermaksud melerai pertengkaran kecil mereka. Baekhyun itu terkadang masih saja jutek sama Kyungsoo, masih susah buat di akurin.

"Yaudah nih makan punyaku aja, Soo."

Baekhyun langsung merengut, "Iya, makan berduaan aja sekalian sana. Aku gak napsu lagi!" Dia mendengus kuat-kuat, sengaja mengibas ekornya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Tuh kan salah lagi, padahal dia cuma niat ngelerai aja. Baekhyun emang sensian, cemburuan, tapi Chanyeol malah makin sayang. Biar kelakuan _Hybrid_ itu kayak gimana juga, tetep aja hati mah gak bisa di bohongin. Bener gak?

"Yah, masa marah lagi sih." Chanyeol mengikuti, ingin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tapi _Hybrid_ kecil itu selalu menghindar. Kayak belut, susah ditangkap. "Sayang-nya aku gak boleh cemberut terus, nanti gak imut lagi loh." Katanya membujuk.

"Biarin."

"Dih, kok gitu sih. Maafin aku atuh lah."

Baekhyun menghentak sebelah kaki, "Abisnya, itu kan bekas kamu. Berarti kalian ciuman gak langsung dong? Ish, sebel." Berkata dengan nada merajuk, memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menonton drama itu sambil menikmati makanan yang tersisa di dua mangkuk temannya, duduk tenang dengan berekspresi datar. Pipinya yang tembam makin membulat ketika mulutnya penuh makanan, mengunyahnya tanpa terganggu.

"Lah, kata siapa sih?"

"Pokoknya aku mau marah lagi aja. Kamu nyebelin banget." Baekhyun masih ngambek, "Udah sana, jangan deket-deket aku lagi nyaa!" Usirnya.

Chanyeol tak menyerah begitu saja, dia tetap mengikuti. Mengabaikan jeritan Baekhyun juga tatapan sinis dari Hybrid manisnya. Malah tak jarang mencoba merangkul Baekhyun dengan ekor. Tapi tetap saja dapat penolakan, ujung-ujungnya ya mereka kejar-kejaran lagi.

Menyenggol apa saja yang di lewati, Membuat Sehun semakin pusing dan sukses menghasilkan suara teriakan nyaring dari Luhan ketika melihat cangkir berisi teh panas itu mulai bergoyang di atas meja dan ...

"Huaaaaa! Panas, Chanyeolie hiks..."

... Jatuh menimpa sebagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Inilah buah dari tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam. Jangan di contoh ya kawan-kawan, hehe.

" _Lagian sih, di bilang jangan lari-lari."_ Sehun jadi panik sendiri, segera menggendong Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya. _"Bentar ya, aku panggil dokter hewannya kesini."_

Chanyeol berubah khawatir, terus saja mengikuti kemana langkah Sehun yang membawa submissivenya. Terus melirik Baekhyun yang menangis karna kesakitan.

"Jangan nangis terus,"

"Chanyeolie..hiks..sakit." Biar lagi marahan, tetap aja orang pertama yang di panggil pasti Chanyeol. Baekhyun mana tahan sih berjauhan sama dia.

"Tenang aja, aku temenin terus."

Jadi tugas Chanyeol ya, tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun sambil terus menemaninya.

 **.**

 **Nyanko Daily Life**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance. Fluffy fic. Lil bit Humor.**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Hybrid. AU. Bahasa semi baku.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**

 _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Chanyeol jadi uring-uringan terus, mengeong bahkan mencakar-cakar pintu kayu kamar Sehun dengan tak sabaran.

"Buka!" Dia berteriak, "Aku mau lihat Baekhyun!" Mencakar lagi daun pintu hingga membuat Luhan beralih menggendongnya.

" _Kamu kenapa sih?"_ Tanya nya sambil mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol ke atas. _"Baekki nya biar di periksa dulu."_

Chanyeol berontak, "Tapi aku mau nemenin Baekhyun!" Menggeram marah pada pria itu.

"Nya~ Chanyeolie."

 _Hybrid_ itu sontak berhenti, kuping lebarnya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat saat menangkap suara samar submissivenya. Tak lama kemudian suara lainnya mengikuti,

"Sakit nyah! Awh Chanyeolie...hiks perih uhh."

Luhan yang mengerti segera menurunkan kucing itu dari gendongan. Membuat Chanyeol langsung berlari kemudian merunduk di depan pintu, mencoba melihat Baekhyun dari bawah celah.

"Sayang, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol berbicara lirih, tangannya ingin menyelip di antara celah. Berharap bisa menjangkau kekasih hatinya di dalam. "Jangan nangis, aku di sini kok nungguin kamu."

Oh ya, informasi saja. Baekhyun sedang di periksa oleh dokter di dalam, di temani Sehun tentu saja. Alasan kenapa Chanyeol diletakan di luar dulu adalah karena Sehun yang tidak ingin malah nanti dia mengganggu Dokternya.

Chanyeol itu kelewat _possesive_ kalau sama Baekhyun.

Saat pertama Dokter Kim memegang kaki _Hybrid_ kecil itu saja sudah dapat hadiah cakaran mengerikan dari Chanyeol. Menggeram marah sambil menjadikan tubuhnya tameng untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Kemudian berteriak lantang, "Jangan sentuh kesayanganku. Aku gigit kalau berani pegang-pegang!" Yang jelas saja tidak akan di mengerti manusia.

" _Maaf ya, kami gak maksud misahin kalian."_

Untung saja hanya paha kananya yang terkena air panas itu, membuat kulitnya jadi memerah. Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis, membuat semakin jadi saja kekhawatiran Chanyeol di luar.

"Buka buka! Aku pengen ketemu sama Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeong lebih keras. "Pengen peluk." Katanya lagi dengan memelas.

Akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka setelah setengah jam berlalu.

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ , Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Masih sangat cantik walau wajahnya memerah basah karna menagis.

"Baekhyunku!"

Sehun dan Dokter Kim refleks menggeser tubuh saat melihat Chanyeol melesat masuk, langsung menerjang Baekhyun dengan mendaratkan banyak kecupan di wajahnya.

 **BRUK.**

"Ih sayang, kamu gak apa-apa?" Di uselnya wajah Baekhyun dengan cinta, melilitkan ekor panjang di sekeliling tubuh _Hybrid_ mungil itu kemudian. "Tadi kamu di apain aja sama orang itu?" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini sambil mendelik curiga pada Dokter Kim yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Terkikik bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Apa sih yang lucu? Begitulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Tadi aku mau di suntik nyaa! Takut~"

Dan pria albino itu kembali beraksi, mengambil dengan segera ponselnya di atas meja belajar untuk merekam interaksi kucing-kucing kesayangannya. Tertawa pelan saat keduanya tengah memadu kasih.

" _Astaga, bikin iri aja deh."_ Dia cemberut tapi tetap sibuk merekam. _"Jadi pengen cuddle an sama Luhan."_ Lanjutnya sambil melirik nakal si pria cantik.

" _Hush! Masih ada Dokter Kim disini!"_

Sehun menggidikan bahu acuh. Sedang Luhan bergegas menghantar Dokter paruh baya itu menuju pintu keluar.

Oke, kembali lagi.

Chanyeol menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun sedikit keatas, mempertontonkan paha montok _Hybrid_ kecil itu. Masih terlihat luka bakar disana, memerah padam walau tidak terlihat parah. Tapi Chanyeol yakin itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Masih sakit tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, memasang tampang sedihnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Bibir bawahnya mengelupas keluar dan matanya agak menyipit, mengangkat sedikit pantatnya kemudian agar luka itu bisa terlihat lebih jelas.

"Sakit sekali nyah~"

Tanpa ragu Chanyeol bergeser lebih dekat, memposisikan tubuhnya di antar kedua kaki Baekhyun. Dia menatap si kecil sesaat, tersenyum sangat tampan hingga Baekhyun bersemu malu.

Ugh, jadi rindu. Padahal cuma terpisah beberapa menit saja.

Iya, rindu ingin di peluk. Baekhyun rindu aroma jantan Chanyeol, juga rindu ekor nakal yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku bisa bikin kamu sembuh loh." Ujar Chanyeol bersemangat, mengundang kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun. "Huh? Masa sih?" Katanya tak percaya.

Kepalanya mengangguk antusias, membuat rambut hitamnya otomatis bergoyang-goyang naik dan turun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sebelum tersenyum, "Coba gimana?"

" _Wow! Wow! Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Baekki?"_ Sehun berubah heboh sendiri, terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang justru merunduk di sekitar paha Baekhyun. _"Jangan bilang mau berantem deh."_ Pria itu jadi penasaran juga.

Sehun sudah ingin berjalan mendekat namun pergerakannya berhenti beberapa langkah saat menyadari jika mereka bukan ingin bertengkar, melainkan memberi kasih sayang dalam bentuk jilatan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menjilat dengan perlahan luka itu dari atas ke bawah. Sukses membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil, bergerak kegelian saat merasakan sensasi perih, panas dan juga geli. Enak banget, bikin ketagihan aja.

"Lagi nyah~" Baekhyun melenguh halus, menambah semangat Chanyeol untuk menjilat area itu. Bahkan sudah naik dengan perlahan. "Ihh Chanyeol ekornya nakal banget!"

 _Hybrid_ itu bergeming, tetap asik melakukan aktivitasnya. Chanyeol menggerakkan ekornya ke dalam kemeja kebesaran Baekhyun untuk membelai perut juga menggoda puting susu si kecil yang sudah menegang.

" _Gila! Ini pertunjukan yang seru!" Sehun berseru lantang, kemudian_ kembali bersembunyi di balik lemari. Tak ingin aktivitas kucing kesayangannya terganggu. _"Aku harus mengupload ini nanti, haha."_

Nafas Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah, terangsang karna sentuhan ekor Chanyeol di sekujur tubuh. Semakin parah saat hembusan nafas panas Chanyeol membelai miliknya yang hanya terbalut kain tipis _underware_. Lubangnya jadi gatal dan berkedut-kedut tak karuan.

Panas dan gerah. Bawaannya ingin cepat-cepat buka baju saja.

"Aku boleh nyusu gak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sok polosnya, melirik bergantian puting susu Baekhyun yang mengintip malu-malu di balik kemeja. Bikin haus. "Sebentar aja kok. Janji deh." Katanya meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujui. "Tapi jangan di gigit yah."

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun. Membuat Sehun dan juga Luhan yang melihatnya terkesiap.

" _Omo! Mereka mau ngapain?"_ Luhan ngikut sembunyi di belakang Sehun, _"Si Channie suka banget ya nindihin Baekki."_ Lanjut pria cantik itu.

 **Hap.**

 **Slurph.**

 **Nyam.**

Chanyeol mengemut puting susu Baekhyun, mengulum serta mengunyahnya main-main. Terlalu gemas dan ketagihan ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang sudah mengeong-ngeong keenakan. Matanya sampai terpejam gitu, kedua kakinya juga sudah ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Enak nyahh~" Dia melenguh lagi, gemetaran hingga dadanya membusung. "Yang kencang dong. Ahn! Iyah, begitu."

Sehun meletakan kembali ponselnya, membalik tubuh untuk melihat Luhan. _"Baby, aku jadi pengen juga. Ikutan yuk."_ Segera memojokan pria itu ketembok. _"Biar makin ramai, hehe."_

Oke, mari tinggalkan mereka yang tengah asik dengan dunianya karena Kyungsoo baru saja mendapatkan teman baru.

"Halo manis. Jadi pacarku ya!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nyanko Daily Life**_

 _ **.**_

Di malam pertama salju turun, Sehun datang bersama Luhan juga satu ekor kucing di gendongannya. Berwarna abu-abu kehitaman dengan mata berwarna biru, tajam dan terkesan misterius.

"Jangan liatin dia terus dong!" Sukses membuat Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati karna Baekhyun yang hampir tergoda. "Nanti aku tusuk sampai gak bisa bangun ya kamu!" Ancamnya kesal.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, bersemu malu tapi sok gak mau gitu.

"Abisnya Ongin keren sih." Ujarnya di sengaja, kesal juga saat Chanyeol melarangnya bermain bersama _Hybrid_ baru itu. "Ganteng juga nyaa~"

Ya, perkenalkan. Dia Jongin. Sehun menemukannya kemarin, tepat di malam Natal yang dingin. Duduk di bawah bangku taman yang temaram. Luhan yang berinisiatif membawa, katanya sih buat nemenin Kyungsoo.

Dia juga termasuk _Hybrid_ yang mudah berbaur, jadi tak perlu khawatir mereka akan bertengkar.

"Matanya Indah nyaah~"

Baekhyun sangat suka tatapan matanya, warna matanya juga Indah. Bersinar terang saat terkena pancaran lampu, seperti langit malam yang bertaburan bintang.

"Nyah! Chanyeol mau ngapain? Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berontak ketika Chanyeol menggigit tengkuknya kuat, menyeret tubuh kecilnya ke belakang sofa. "Kamu nakal. Harus dihukum biar kapok!"

Dan tidak lama kemudian suara lain terdengar, "Ah! Terusss.. Eungh-unghyah..." Lebih tepatnya suara Baekhyun yang tengah menjerit keenakan karna Chanyeol.

"Kyungie, kamu kok diem aja? Gak mau ikutan juga?"

Jongin memang lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. _Hybrid_ baru itu selalu saja mendekat, mencari cara apa saja agar selalu berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Tidur aja maunya di dekat _Hybrid_ mungil itu.

"Kamu aja yang terlalu berisik."

"Ih, jahat. Aku kan mau kenalan doang sama kamu."

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan ekor, melompat turun dari sofa lalu melenggang menuju dapur. Membuat bokongnya yang berisi itu bergoyang-goyang. Lucu sekali.

 _Hybrid_ itu sih sebenarnya penasaran juga. Bayangkan saja, di hari pertama bertemu. Jongin tahu-tahu sudah mengajaknya menjadi pacar, tak jarang berusaha mengklaim Kyungsoo. Dia itu lebih mesum dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kamu juga tertarik sama aku kan? Lihat tuh, ekor kamu gerak-gerak terus." Jongin tersenyum jahil, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menautkan ekor. "Kamu harus jadi pasangan aku."

Jongin nyatanya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Tak ada satu detik pun yang dia lewatkan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Rela memberikan jatah makannya, memberikan selimut juga menemani kyungsoo kemanapun.

"Kyungie, ayo kita kawin. Barengan aja sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Dasar _Hybrid_ mesum. Tapi lebih aneh lagi saat Kyungsoo yang malah mendekatkan tubuh, mengusel dengan manja Jongin sambil mengeong.

"Tapi pelan-pelan ya."

Wah, sepertinya usaha Jongin berbuah bagus ya. Kyungsoo yang selalu dingin dan tak pedulian bisa luluh juga setelah di kejar mati-matian.

" _Aku akan melakukan voting pada pengunjung akun SNS-ku nanti." Sehun mengetik sesuatu dj layar ponselnya. "Siapa yang paling manis diantara mereka semua."_ Cekikikan seorang diri saat mengungunggah dua foto berbeda.

Foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang. Sedang yang satu lagi foto Jongin yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo ketika tertidur.

 _Jadi, siapa menurut kalian yang paling manis? Tulis jawabannya di bawah sini._

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoyo balik lagi bawa kucing rumahan yang menggemaskan ini:'v

Terusan singkat sesuai requestan, kasian katanya Kyungsoo gak punya pasangan. Tapi, buat yang minta cerita ini lanjut lagi. Kayanya Hina kudu berpikir dulu XD

Kalau respon nya Bagus ya lanjut. **Voting dulu~~**

 **Oke, jangan lupa riview ya:***

Untuk **Come Back to Me** akan di update segera. So, stay stune^^

 **#ChanbaekIsReal!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chanyeol Kenapa?

**...**

Langit masih gelap saat Chanyeol datang dan mendesak masuk ke dalam tempat tidur, memaksa memberi celah diantara dua _Hybrid_ kecil yang semula tengah terlelap tenang sambil saling merapatkan tubuh. Mencari kehangatan.

"Chanyeolie jangan ganggu nyah~"

Salah satunya menggeliat, merasa terganggu namun masih enggan membuka mata karena mengantuk. Tubuhnya masih melingkar, mencari kehangatan di pagi buta yang masih dingin suasananya.

"Aku mau tidur sama kamu! Kenapa malah pindah bobonya sih?" Chanyeol merengut, memaksa menggendong Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya tak menolak saat tubuhnya di pindahkan si jantan ke tempat tidur di sebelah, "Kamu harus bobo sama aku, gak boleh sama Kyungie." Katanya lagi.

Tempat tidur yang berasal dari anyaman rotan itu sudah diisi bantal kecil juga selimut yang tebal sebagai alasnya, cukup untuk bobo berdua. Sehun yang membelinya minggu lalu, hasil tabungannya sendiri. Padahal dia bilang tabungannya untuk beli hadiah ulang tahun Luhan. Bukankah dia sangat baik?

Dan kabar bagus lainnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga sudah saling mengakrabkan diri. Berbagi sofa untuk menonton TV bersama di pangkuan Sehun, makan bersama walau masih tetap Baekhyun yang tak mau berbagi. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama doyan makan.

Terkadang saking akrabnya sampai membuat Chanyeol kesal sendiri, berakhir dia yang terjebak dengan _Hybrid_ baru berwarna abu-abu kehitaman yang sedang suka sekali bermain dengan bola merah yang Sehun belikan sebagai kado selamat datang.

Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, mendusal leher si _Hybrid_ kecil sambil sesekali menggigit tengkuknya. Baekhyun masih terpejam, tapi tubuhnya bergerak-gerak karena risih. "Chanyeolie sudah nya~ Baekki ngantuk~"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang semula terganggu pun hanya menatap datar pasangan yang selalu ribut itu; entah di pagi hari, siang, malam. Intinya mereka sama-sama tidak bisa diam.

Namun tak lama netranya melihat Jongin yang datang, tanpa kata ikut tidur bersamanya dan tak terganggu sama sekali oleh jeritan Baekhyun di ranjang satunya. Dia justru tanpa permisi meletakkan kepalanya diperut Kyungsoo, melingkarkan ekor dan mendengkur kelelahan disana.

Kembali lagi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun si tukang ribut.

Kini Chanyeol justru dengan nakal menempatkan wajah di depan dada Baekhyun, menyingkap kemeja kuning transparan itu lalu dengan cepat melahap puting susu si kecil.

"Nyah~ Chanyeolie mau ngapain?"

"Aku ngantuk, tapi haus juga." Ujung puting _submissive_ nya di jilat. "Bobonya sambil nyusu boleh ya?"

Mata Baekhyun sudah sayu, antara mengantuk dan keenakan. Sesekali dia mengeong agak keras saat Chanyeol menyesap putingnya sedikit kuat. Namun tetap membiarkan pejantan itu menyusu padanya, bahkan memeluk kepala itu dengan rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipi. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kalau melakukan _'itu'_ boleh tidak?"

Oke, biarkan saja pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih itu. Oh, sepertinya ada pasangan lain yang melakukan hal serupa. Saling berpelukan walau salah satunya ambil kesempatan berbuat mesum.

Ugh, Kai dan Kyungsoo juga menggemaskan!

 **.**

 **Nyanko Daily Life**

 **.**

 **Main Pairing:**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance. Fluffy. Lil bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL. Hybrid. AU. Bahasa semi baku.**

 **.**

 **Original Story by**

 _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 _Cring. Cring._

Suara lonceng kecil itu terdengar mengiringi langkah ceria si kucing kecil, badannya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga dua lonceng yang tersemat di ekor dan lehernya berbunyi bersamaan.

Wajahnya terlihat senang, sesekali mendongak untuk melihat sang pemilik yang sedang berjalan sambil menautkan jemari dengan seorang lainnya. Menghabiskan waktu di taman dengan ditemani langit yang hampir berubah jingga sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Baekhyunie tunggu aku!"

Kucing lainnya yang berwarna hampir serupa berlari dari belakang, diikuti kedua kucing lainnya.

Yang dipanggil cemberut, terutama saat matanya melihat pada Chanyeol yang kini hanya tersenyum lebar menatapnya. "Ish, jalannya lama sekali sih!" Ucapnya masih dengan wajah cemberut.

" _Tuh_ , salahkan saja si hitam! Dia jalannya lamban sekali." Chanyeol menuduh, langsung mengambil langkah di samping si kecil. Ekor hitamnya dengan segera membelit ekor _orange_ kesayangannya. Sesekali mencuri kecup di pipi.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Dan berhenti memanggilku hitam!"

"Kau memang hitam."

"Aku abu-abu tua, bukan hitam!"

"Tapi ada hitamnya juga tahu."

 _Hybrid_ itu merotasikan mata lalu mendengus kuat-kuat, memilih diam dan tak menjawab lagi ucapan Chanyeol yang tak akan pernah puas meledeknya. Kalau terus dijawab pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai. Jelas saja, Chanyeol itu kepala batu, keras kalau diberi tahu.

Mata cerahnya langsung ia bawa menatap Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi melihat sekeliling taman. Memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang untuk menikmati sore hari; ada anak kecil yang memegang balon, ada yang sedang berkumpul dan ada juga yang sedang memadu kasih.

" _Uh, Aku sangat merindukan Baekki. Sini aku pangku."_ Sehun dengan segera mengangkat Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman. _Hybrid_ tersebut tak menolak, justru mendengkur dan mendusal ketika kepalanya di usap dengan sayang.

Jelas saja, sudah hampir 4 hari lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan bermain-main bersama karena Sehun yang harus menghadiri acara perkemahan yang di buat sekolahnya. Jadi bukan main lagi rindunya.

Baekhyun mengeong-ngeong keasyikan, bahkan saking asiknya sampai tak sadar akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang berdiri di bawah kaki Sehun. Sedang menatap si pria yang begitu berani menyentuh miliknya. Walau Sehun majikannya, tetap saja dia tidak suka kesayanganya di pegang-pegang.

"Sayangnya aku~"

Chanyeol memanggil dengan wajah kesal, bibirnya sudah mengkerucut dan ekornya bergoyang tak senang.

"Lagi, Baekki suka sekali nyah~"

Baekhyun justru merundukan tubuh bagian depannya, menungging. Membiarkan tangan sang pemilik mengusap punggungnya dari atas ke bawah, sesekali menggaruk leher hingga matanya terpejam.

Oh, dia tak tahu padahal bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang sekarang tengah merajuk karena cemburu dan merasa diabaikan.

" _Kau sayang sekali dengan Baekki ya."_ Itu suara Luhan, bibirnya mengerut. _"Saat kemah saja yang kau ceritakan Baekki terus."_

" _Tentu saja, aku sayang sekali sama dia."_ Sehun menjawab, tak sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Luhan kala menatapnya. Tangannya malah beralih menggaruk lembut perut _Hybrid_ manisnya _._ Membuat makin jadi saja kerucutan di bibir Luhan.

Pria itu mendengus, " _Lebih sayang Baekki atau aku hm?"_

Sehun menoleh dengan kerutan, menatap Luhan lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih ada di pangkuannya. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum bibirnya melontarkan kata, _"Tentu saja kau."_

Chanyeol juga sudah sangat kesal. Jadi ketika netranya bertemu dengan si _Hybrid_ cantik, ia langsung membuang wajah. Tengah memberitahukan kalau dia sedang mengajukan protes tanpa mau membuang waktu untuk mengigit Sehun seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Dia maunya Baekhyun yang peka duluan dan sepertinya Baekhyun menyadari itu.

Baekhyun turun dan mendekati Chanyeol, sengaja merapatkan tubuh dan membelit ekor si jantan. Naik dan mencoba melilit tubuh besar itu dengan ekornya yang panjang hingga bunyi gemerincing lonceng semakin terdengar.

Bahkan hidung kecilnya sudah mengendusi leher Chanyeol untuk menarik atensi pasangannya yang tengah merajuk.

" _Luhan, Baby, Hei dengarkan aku sayang."_ Sedangkan drama di belakang mereka juga belum selesai sepertinya. _"Aku tentu saja menyayangimu, sangat sangat malah."_

" _Ck, bohong. Kalau sayang kenapa jawabnya lama?"_

" _Karena kalian sama-sama berharga. Bedanya kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan peliharaan baby. Kau calon pendampingku, bukan peliharaan."_

Kyungsoo menangkap senyuman tersembunyi saat Luhan memalingkan wajah, melipat lengan di dada lalu bangkit dari bangku taman. _"Alasan!"_ Dia mendengus, tapi pipinya bersemu seperti daun sakura yang bermekaran.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin si _Hybrid_ mesum hanya menonton dari samping, menjadikan majikan mereka tontonan gratis di sore hari.

" _Aku mau pulang!"_

Dan acara - _mari-pilih-aku-atau-dia-_ berhenti ketika Luhan mengambil langkah menjauh, membuat Sehun jelas kelabakan dengan tingkah calon pasangan hidupnya yang kini marah hanya karena cemburu pada seekor _Hybrid_ kucing yang manis, yang kini juga tengah berusaha membuat luluh _Hybrid_ jantannya yang sama-sama cemburu.

"Chanyeolie~"

"Hemph! Aku juga mau pulang saja, mau bobo."

Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol langsung melenggang mengejar Sehun dan Luhan di depannya. Kedua pria remaja itu juga sepertinya tak sadar jika mereka datang bersama _Hybrid-Hybrid_ nya. Yah, namanya juga panik.

"Ih, Chanyeolie jangan marah dong~" Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki, dengan cepat menyusul hingga kedua loncengnya kembali berbunyi saat tubuh kecil itu melompat mengejar si jantan.

Sedangkan sepasang _Hybrid_ lainnya hanya mengerjap sambil menatap tingkah teman juga pemiliknya. Saling melirik satu sama lain ketika mereka ditinggal begitu saja di taman. _Oh ayolah_ , masa acara menikmati senjanya harus bubar hanya karena cemburu.

"Kyungie sayang ayo pulang, buat dedek bayi lagi yuk."

Dasar si mesum tak tahu situasi.

Kyungsoo justru memalu, kepalanya terangguk pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah.

"Tapi jangan keras-keras gigit leher aku nya ya."

Dasar sama saja. Yang lain lagi dalam masa perang, mereka justru dalam masa tentram penuh dengan tebaran cinta. Ya, walaupun setiap harinya hanya mereka pasangan yang tenang.

"Nda keras _kok,_ cuma gak bisa pelan aja!"

Benar-benar _deh._

 **.**

 _ **-Nyanko Daily Life-**_

 _ **.**_

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seirama dengan pergerakan dua objek di depan. Terus seperti itu hingga satu menit berlalu kala memperhatikan Sehun yang mengejar dan Luhan yang menghindar.

Acara memasak di layar TV saja jadi terasa kalah menarik dari drama yang dibuat pemiliknya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, ekornya mengibas-ngibas karena terlalu senang. Dengkuran halus mereka saling bersahutan, sesekali Jongin akan menggelitik si _Hybrid_ kecil dengan menyisipkan ujung ekor ke dalam kaos hitam Kyungsoo yang besar.

"Apa mereka akan melakukan itu terus? Aku lapar sekali~"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih memperhatikan sang pemilik. Tapi mata itu terkadang meilirik pada mangkuk makanan miliknya, berharap siapa tahu tempat itu akan terisi penuh makanan bila terus ditatap.

"Kyungie juga lapar sekali. Mau ikan _macarel~"_

Jongin akhirnya melompat turun, mencoba mendekati Sehun yang tengah memojokkan Luhan di kulkas. Dengan sengaja menggesekkan tubuhnya pada kaki Sehun meminta perhatian, mengeong-ngeong sambil memasang wajah yang menggemaskan.

" _Aduh, sebentar ya nini."_ Sehun hanya menatapnya sebentar, " _Mau jinakin yang ini dulu baru kamu aku kasih makan."_ Lanjutnya lagi kembali mengukung tubuh Luhan.

Si pria manis justru mendelik, _"Apa kau bilang?!"_

" _Eh, engga kok cantik. Aku gak bilang apa-apa."_

" _Cantik kolormu, aku ini tampan bukan cantik! Sembarangan saja."_

Sehun melayangkan tatapan datar sepersekian detik saat dengan percaya dirinya Luhan berkata demikian. _Please,_ anak kecilpun tahu siapa yang lebih tampan di antara mereka.

Sedangkan Jongin lebih datar lagi ekspresinya. Sia-sia saja dia sok manis barusan. Uh, padahal perutnya sudah sangat lapar karena sehabis melakukan _itu_ dengan Kyungsoo nya. Iya, habis melakukan itu, maksudnya kejar-kejaran di taman barusan.

" _Baiklah, kau tampan,"_ Ingatkan Sehun untuk kumur-kumur nanti. _"Kekasihku yang tampan ini tak boleh merajuk hm, apalagi karena kucing."_ Luhan sempat terlena ketika Sehun menatapnya, tapi berubah garang lagi saat melihat _smirk_ menyebalkan di bibir itu.

" _Biarin, kau menyebalkan! Aku benci kau!"_

" _Ugh, aku juga sayang sekali padamu, Little deer."_

Sehun mendudukkan tubuh Luhan di atas meja dapur walau semula ditolak, _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Walau jauh tapi bisikan seduktif itu masih bisa Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengar, saking sepinya apartemen ini.

" _Little Deer, aku sangat mencintaimu."_ Bisiknyalagi, kali ini dengan jilatan sensual di daun telinga. _"Dan aku sangat menyayangi Baekki, Channie, Kyungie dan juga Nini."_ Katanya lagi.

" _Kedudukanmu dihatiku jelas berbeda, Sayang."_

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah sekali, _"Ta-tapi jangan abaikan aku juga dong."_

" _Aku mana bisa mengabaikanmu, apalagi mengabaikan si kecil yang suka berkedut-kedut."_

 _Oke—_ Arah pandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung teralih, tak peduli lagi dengan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dapur. Lebih memilih _cuddles_ sambil menonton _film Frozen_ yang baru tayang.

"Chanyeolie ih~ Jangan marah sama Baekki."

Ah, mereka sampai lupa jika ada satu pasangan lainnya yang tengah berseteru dengan tema yang sama, cemburu. Ck.

"Apa sedang ada kontes kejar dan menghindar?" Celetuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggidikan bahu acuh, "Merusak ketenangan saja, benar-benar deh."

Mari tinggalkan sejenak Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menonton, karena adegan yang satu ini juga tak kalah bagus untuk disaksikan.

Baekhyun terus mengekori Chanyeol, melihat _dominan_ nya tengah asik meminum susu di dalam mangkuk kesayangannya. Tak peduli pada Sehun dan Luhan yang masih memporak-porandakan isi dapur juga menulikan pendengaran dari suara aneh yang daritadi terdengar.

"Baekki juga mau nya~ geser~"

Bukannya bergeser seperti yang di minta, Chanyeol justru sengaja menutupi mangkuk dengan badannya yang besar. Tidak ingin siapapun mengganggunya yang tengah menyesapi tiap tetes susu favoritnya. Mulutnya sampai basah karena terkena cairan berwarna putih tersebut, antara haus dan terlalu kesal.

 _Hybrid_ kecil itu cemberut, kesal juga. Tapi tak mau menyerah untuk meluluhkan lagi hati _dominannya_ yang kelewat tampan dan pencemburu ini. Kalau marah lucu, dan Baekhyun suka melihatnya. Apalagi kalau bibirnya sudah maju karena merajuk, rasanya ingin dicium saja seharian bibir itu.

"Baekki 'kan cintanya sama Chanyeolie _doang."_ Baekhyun masih mencoba mendekat, Ia sengaja merunduk agar kemejanya yang longgar bisa mempertontonkan putingnya yang mengintip dari dua kancing yang sengaja di buka. "Bukan sama Sehun, bukan yang lain juga."

Chanyeol sempat tergoda, namun tak lama. Dia lebih memilih naik ke atas sofa, bergelung sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Dahinya sesekali mengernyit kala matanya terpejam, semakin dalam meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan.

Baekhyun menjilat pipi Chanyeol sekali, lalu dengan nakal mengigit leher _Hybrid_ besar itu main-main.

"Chanyeolie-ku..." Dia masih melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sengaja mendesak pula mendusal dada Chanyeol dengan paksa. "Baekki cinta Yeollie~ jangan marah terus."

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata, ekspresinya biasa saja. Tapi ada peluh yang terlihat di dahinya, mungkin kegerahan karena hari ini cuacanya cukup panas.

"Apapun Baekki kasih _deh_ ," Baekhyun mengerjap polos, ia berbalik dan menurunkan sedikit celana ketatnya. Sengaja menggoda. "Mau _itu_ lagi juga boleh." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan bokong sintalnya.

Kemeja di singkapnya sebatas dada, sengaja menunjukkan perut putih yang pastinya sangat lembut. Chanyeol suka sekali mengusak daerah itu dengan wajahnya, manja-manjaan. Kedua kaki Baekhyun juga sudah mengangkang lebar-lebar. "Punya Baekkie gatal~"

Biasanya sebelum Baekhyun membuka celanapun Chanyeol sudah siap menerjang, apalagi kalau lubang kemeramudaan itu sudah berkedut-kedut. Baekhyun memang sengaja melakukannya, menahan kedua kaki dan semakin cepat mengedutkan lubangnya. Aroma alaminya bahkan sudah menguar, manis dan memikat.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata, semakin meringkuk tanpa sepatah katapun keluar.

"Hiks.. Chanyeolie kenapa?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol-nya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Nyanko Daily Life-**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun jadi uring-uringan, tidak bisa diam dan terus saja mengeong. Sudah sejak dua jam lamanya Chanyeol tidur, tubuhnya lemas dan tak mau bangun bahkan saat dia mengganggunya. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yang dia tahu hanyalah Chanyeol yang masih marah karena cemburu, memilih mengabaikannya seperti ini.

 _Hybrid_ kecil itu terus bolak-balik di depan kamar Sehun, mengeong lagi lebih keras untuk memberitahu pemiliknya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menangis sejak tadi, bingung sendiri.

"Buka~ Sehunie Buka~" Tangan kecilnya mencoba menyelip di antara celah di bawah pintu, "Tolongin Chanyeolie hiks.. Buka ish!"

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, menatap _Hybrid_ yang masih tertidur di atas sofa.

"Mungkin dia sakit?"

"Apa benar?"

"lihat, dahinya berkeringat terus." Katanya sambil menunjuk tempat yang di maksud. "Baekki, Chanyeol tadi makan apa?" Jongin beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih gusar di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

Dia berpikir sejenak, "Cuma minum susu di mangkuk." Jawabnya dengan suara sengau, sesenggukan karena masih menangis.

Jongin berlagak seperti seorang _detective_ di _Televisi,_ mengamati mangkuk Chanyeol yang masih tersisa sedikit cairan susu. Mengendusnya sesekali lalu buru-buru menutup hidungnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Ah, iya. Selain mesum, kelebihan Jongin itu adalah hidungnya. Hidungnya biar gak terlalu mancung tapi lebih tajam, apalagi kalau soal makanan. Jangan diragukan _deh!_

"Ih, ini mah susunya udah basi."

"Sungguh?

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, berlagak sok keren ketika Kyungsoo memperhatikan tingkahnya. Mau pamer.

"Iya! Hidungku ini hebat tahu!"

Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar kamar, jalannya agak mengangkang dan merambati dinding. Mukanya terlihat kelelehan, tapi mungkin tak bisa tidur karena terus mendengar Baekhyun yang mengeong. Buktinya dia langsung mendekati _Hybrid-Hybrid_ yang sedang berkumpul.

"Tolongin Chanyeolie nya~ Chanyeolie sakit hiks.." Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya di telapak tangan Luhan, lalu beralih mendusal Chanyeol. Mencoba memberitahu.

" _Ada apa Baekki?"_

Luhan masih tak paham, dan Baekhyun melakukan _gesture_ itu berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyadari jika Chanyeol yang biasanya aktif berlarian kesana-kemari, justru diam saja. Bahkan ketika di angkat pun Chanyeol tetap diam, kepalanya terkulai di bahu si pria cantik.

" _Yak! Sehun! Sehun pabboya, bangun!"_ Suara teriakan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru apartemen beberapa menit setelahnya, membangunkan Sehun yang semula sedang asik menjelajah mimpi. _"Apa sih, Baby? Berisik banget."_ Sehun menjawab malas-malasan.

" _Demi Tuhan, bangun atau kau takkan kuberi jatah lagi!"_

Bagaikan mantra, kedua kelopak mata Sehun langsung terbuka lebar. Melompat turun dari ranjang dan buru-buru memakai celana _boxer_ nya.

" _Ada apa sih, Sayang? Kau lapar?"_

" _Tentu saja lapar! Tapi lihat nih, Chanie diam terus dari tadi."_ Luhan menunjukkan Chanyeol dalam gendongannya, sedangkan Baekhyun terus saja mengikuti sambil menangis. _"Sepertinya dia sakit, soalnya saat kuberi makan barusan tidak mau malah muntah lagi."_

Sehun jadi tertular panik mendadak. Dia dengan rusuh berlari kembali ke kamar, menelpon Dokter hewan yang biasanya.

Kata Dokter, sistem pencernaan Chanyeol agak sedikit terganggu. Dan menyadari jika susu yang ia beri tadi pagi itu sudah kadarluarsa. Salahkan saja Sehun yang lupa mengambil kotak botol susu baru, malah mengambil kotak susunya sendiri yang sudah seminggu lebih mendekam di kulkas.

"Ongin, Chanyeolie gak apa-apa 'kan?" Baekhyun masih gusar, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu _Hybrid_ berwarna campuran itu di beri obat oleh dokter. Sekarang masih bobo di kamar Sehun. "Baekki mau lihat."

Baekhyun segera berlari, mendorong pintu dan menyelip di celahnya untuk masuk. Dia melompat ke atas kasur, mendekati Chanyeol yang meringkuk sambil mendengkur halus.

"Chanyeolie bangun~" Rengeknya. "Baekki mau _kok_ sekarang di cium terus sama Yeolie." Hidungnya mengendus-endus, berusaha masuk ke dalam dekapan _dominan_ nya.

"Janji _deh_ nda bikin Chanyeolie cemburu lagi, tapi bangun nyah~ cepetan~" Dan untungnya _Hybrid_ besar itu menyadari, langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kangen ya sama aku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah sedang kakinya terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang si _dominan_ , sesekali mengusaknya. "Kanget banget nyah~"

"Aku juga kangen banget sama kamu, kangen pengen cium kamu lagi."

Chanyeol menunduk, Baekhyun mendongak. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, lama sekali. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis itu sebelum Baekhyun memekik karena Chanyeol yang membanting tubuhnya, lalu di tindih.

"Nyah-ah.. Chanyeolie kan lagi sakit uhn."

Ujung ekor hitam Chanyeol ternyata sudah menyelinap masuk untuk menggoda puting susu Baekhyun, bibirnya mengulas seringaian ketika mendapati lagi wajah memerah _submisif_ nya.

"Kemarin kamu nakal sih," Bisiknya menggoda. "Lubangnya di kedut-kedutin gitu." Dada Baekhyun agak membusung, putingnya udah merah. Kancing kemejanya juga sudah lepas seluruhnya.

"Sekarang aku lapar, mau makan kamu sampai habis."

Dan ya, begitulah akhirnya. Tak lupa juga jika sejak tadi ternyata Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengintip dari balik celah pintu, mengarahkan ponselnya seperti biasa untuk merekam.

"Nyah jangan keras-keras gigit nya-uhh Chanyeoliehh..."

Mengabadikan moment yang selalu mereka nantikan dari kucing-kucing lucunya.

" _Tinggal nunggu hamilnya ini mah."_ Celetuk Luhan.

" _Iya, nunggu kau hamil anakku juga."_ Jawab Sehun tak mau kalah. Luhan meliriknya datar, _"Aku pria, dasar idiot."_

" _Biar idiot gini kau paling suka jika sudah kumasuki, minta nambah terus."_

" _Shut up! Kau berisik, pergi sana! Ganggu saja."_

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama merotasikan mata, kembali fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ya hitung-hitung pembelajaran untuk mereka nanti. _Oh,_ Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga ikut mengintip ternyata.

"Eng, jadi kita harus ngapain sekarang?"

"Emang peran kita apa?"

 _Jadi, pasangan yang tentram ini harus bagaimana?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-fin-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kucing-kucing rumahan balik lagi. Cuma selingan aja kok, sambil nunggu _Come Back to Me_ rampung.

Tiba-tiba dapet ide pas nemu pict meme kucing yang lagi keciduk mau naena di fanbase chanbaek di insta, di tambah kucingku juga kemaren sempat sakit perut:"(

Mau lihat kayak gimana kucing Iza yang dipakai buat penggambaran ff ini? **Cek ig; Izahina98** aja ya~

Hehe,

 **Jangan lupa review juga. Terimakasih banyak~**

 **Salam,**

 **#ChanBaekIsReal!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Baekhyun Kenapa?

Chanyeol jadi sebel, kesel plus bete. Dia kan pejantan tangguh, pejantan keren dan kuat. Pejantan satu-satunya yang bisa gagahin pasangannya. Iya, pasangannya itu Baekhyun. Cuma dia! Si Hybrid lincah yang daritadi sibuk bikin dia gemas gak ketulungan.

Pagi-pagi ekornya sudah mengibas kesana-kemari, menggeram kesal dirinya tanpa peduli ada mangkuk makanan yang masih penuh terisi makanan lezat yang baru dituangkan Sehun untuknya. Dia gak peduli. Dia cuma pengen peluk dan cium submisif unyu nya.

Bukannya apa. Pasalnya, sejak seminggu yang lalu Hybrid unyu itu jadi makin susah di dekati. Chanyeol kan pengen bobok sambil di kelonin, sambil di manja-manja gitu lah! Efeknya, ya dia jadi gak bisa tidur. Kalo kata manusia, amnesia. Ah, ralat. insomnia. Nah, iya itu.

"Sana _nyaa~_! Yeollie bauk!"

Si jantan mengernyit gak suka, perempatan siku-siku muncul di keningnya. Meskipun Baekhyun itu submisif nya, tapi dia paling _sensitif_ kalo ada yang bilang dia bau, buluk _and the_ kucel. Apalagi jelek. Chanyeol itu ganteng! Titik!

Lagian, dia kan udah mandi, udah wangi banget malah! Luhan tadi pagi datang dan memandikannya dengan _shampoo_ beraroma wewangian yang baru. Lelaki itu bahkan suka sekali menciuminya.

Ekor lorengnya hampir membelit tubuh si mungil, hampir menyelinap nakal ke dalam kaos putih kebesaran yang nampak imut itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia harus menahan geraman karena Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Kakinya melangkah lagi, mengejar dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Matanya juga memicing, memindai seolah objeknya hanya submisif saja. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari, melompat ke sofa lalu turun lagi, kemudian mengitarinya pula.

Rumah jadi heboh!

Baekhyun terus mengeong, enggan di dekati. Chanyeol pun sama, dia enggan di jauhi. Oh ayolah, mereka jadi mirip seperti manusia-manusia dalam _film_ yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dalam rintik hujan yang melow dan mendramatisir. Apasih namanya?

Kyungsoo mendengus, dia jelas terganggu. _Hybrid_ pecinta ketenangan, juga terkadang menyukai acara gosip-gosip di televisi itu jadi keganggu, terusik karna keributan mereka berdua. Kai yang tadinya asik minum susu di mangkuk juga jadi ikutan bete, acara khidmatnya jadi keganggu. Ugh, benar-benar deh!

 _"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang mencoba menikmati sarapanku!"_ Sehun mulai mengomel, acaranya terganggu, katanya.

Luhan mendengus, menahan lengan Sehun dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia juga ikut-ikutan mengomel ga terima, _"Sarapan apanya! Kau ingin membuatku kehabisan oksigen huh?! Aku-hup! Hup!_

Sudah sudah. Abaikan saja mereka berdua. Itu adegan untuk orang dewasa, kalian gak boleh liat. Nanti tercemar!

Kalo begini terus, Chanyeol juga jadi capek sendiri.

 _Hybrid_ itu akhirnya memilih diam sejenak, duduk di samping sofa sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Ia menarik nafas berulang kali, mencoba mengisi batrai tenaganya yang terkuras habis hanya untuk main kejar-kejaran gak jelas. Mata keemasannya sesekali terarah kedepan, masih tak mau beralih untuk menatap si mungil yang sedang menungging meminum susu dalam mangkuknya.

Demi _kerang ajaib_ , dia manis sekali!

Dan, Chanyeol, lihat itu! Bokong _sexy_ nya jadi terlihat lebih jelas, putih mulus kemerahan juga kenyal-kenyal seperti _squisy buah pinch_ yang beberapa hari lalu Luhan bawa untuk dijadikan mainan mereka.

Chanyeol ngiler, Chanyeol greget. Di suguhin pemandangan kayak gitu, dia juga gak bakalan nolak! Toh, Baekhyun kan pasangannya. Tapi, belum juga dia ngedeket ke arah Baekhyun, kucing _orange_ itu udah lari dan melompat ke atas sofa. Lalu bergelung di sana, tertidur lelap sekali.

Ah ya, satu lagi. Selain menghindarinya. Baekhyun juga lebih sering bobok daripada lari-larian seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun itu kenapa sih?!

 **.**

 **Nyanko Daily Life**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance and lil bit Humor**

 **.**

 **Warn : YAOI, BL. AU! Cats story.**

 **.**

 **Original** **story by**

 _ **Izahina98**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 **.**

Ini udah dua hari berlalu sejak seminggu Baekhyun menghindarinya. Chanyeol makin gak tahan, makin merindu dan kepengen dikelon.

Sekarang, Baekhyun gak cuma jadi doyan tidur dan lari sana sini buat menghindarinya. Baekhyun juga jadi gampang marah, _sensitif_ , gak suka di deketin. Nafsu makannya juga jadi banyak, lebih banyak dari biasanya. Lho?

Chanyeol diem aja. Dia rela mangkuk makanannya raib isinya karena dimakan si cantik kesayangannya. Lagian, dia gak terlalu lapar. Meski dia bete plus kesel, tapi dia lebih gak kepengen liat _submisif_ kesayangannya kelaperan. Gapapa. Dia suka lihat Baekhyun jadi embul begini, lucu-lucu gemesin gitu loh! Pasti nanti enak buat ndusel-ndusel.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan mengadakan rapat dadakan. Berisi Kyungsoo, Kai dan tentu saja dirinya. Ini gak boleh dibiarkan terlalu lama. Dia gak sanggup. Dia gak sanggup kalo di suruh tidur sendirian tanpa peluk dan ndusel kesayangannya yang harum itu.

Oh lihat, kantong matanya sudah tebal karna kurang tidur!

"Iket aja dia, biar mau bobo lagi sama kamu!" Itu usulan si hitam yang gak mau ribet.

"Kamu mau liat Chanyeol diamuk emangnya? Baekhyun lagi mode singa, tahu?!" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan komentar.

"Tapi kan dia kucing, bukan singa, apalagi badak bercula! Udah langka, tahu."

"Seterah!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan acara tengkar yang menurutnya ga berfaedah itu, gak mutu. Tapi, _Hybrid orange_ itu ada benarnya juga. Baekhyun emang jadi lebih garang, gak cuma sana Kyungsoo atau Kai, sama Chanyeol juga. Dia sekarang lebih suka di manja sama Sehun atau Luhan pas pria cantik itu mampir untuk menginap. Chanyeol kan jadi bete maksimal!

Kai manggut-manggut, kemudian menggaruk pipinya kebingungan, membuat lonceng kecil dilehernya jadi ikutan bunyi. "Atau kasih makanan kamu aja biar dia seneng." Katanya lagi, masih gak mau ribet.

Sebagai sobat karib, Kai kan kepengen nolongin juga. Dia itu kan pinter! Jago! Jadi harus bisa kasih solusi yang top markotop! Kira-kira itulah yang kucing hitam itu pikirkan.

"Udah! Semua bagianku udah aku kasih, loh!" Chanyeol menjawab, "Kesayanganku jadi doyan makan sekarang, apa aja dimakan."

"Bukannya dari dulu?" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Iya sih. Tapi sekarang lebih banyak lagi!"

Mereka jadi sok mikir sekarang, sok sibuk gitu. Padahal biasanya kan cuma doyan main sama ngerumpi gak jelas. Ngerumpiin si kucing embul di rumah sebelah, lebih tepatnya. Si Jongdae yang doyan ngapelin kucing belang tiga di depan rumah, Xiu. Mereka serasi, meski salah satunya kadang suka nolak kalo diajak kuda-kudaan. Lho? Kan kucing?!

Balik lagi.

Chanyeol udah bingung, gak tau harus gimana lagi. Dia dilanda stress, galau berkepanjangan. Halah.

Gak lama, telinga lebarnya mulai keusik lagi. Punggungnya langsung melengkung, ekornya berdiri tegak dan dia _refleks_ mengeong keras. Gak terima kalau submisif nya manja-manjaan lagi sama Sehun atau Luhan.

Lihat itu! Dia bahkan langsung nungging kayak itik! Padahal diakan kucing, bukan itik yang doyan nungging-nungging cantik kalo jalan!

 _"_ _Ih, kenapa deh. Baekkie kok jadi suka nungging-nungging gitu."_ Ternyata, bukan cuma Chanyeol yang sadar. Luhan juga. _"Perutnya agak embul ya. Gemes deh."_

Gemes sih gemes. Tapi itu kan punya aku! Kira-kira begitulah jeritan mendrama dalam hati Chanyeol.

Dia langsung ngedeketin, mengeong di bawah kaki Luhan. Sesekali dia menggeram, gak ngijinin Sehun buat ngelus-ngelus kesayangannya. Dia gak rela! Gak ridho!

"Enak _nyaaa_ ~ Sehun lagii! Lagii!" Baekhyun malah bersemangat, ia berulang kali mendengkur kesenengan. "Baekkie sukaa _krrr_ ~"

Chanyeol akhirnya melompat, ikut-ikutan naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Dia ngegigit tangannya, meski gak kenceng. Malahan Sehun nganggep dia lagi ngajakin main, padahal kan enggak!

Baekhyun mendengus, badannya kembali tegak. Dia merengut galak, ngambil ancang-ancang buat kabur lagi. Chanyeol gak mau kalah, dia juga tetep berusaha meluk Baekhyun. Dia kan rindu. Jadi wajar dong!

Si mungil merengek, "Gak mauuu! Nyeolie bauk, Baekkie mual-huek!"

Tuh, kan!

Chanyeol gak tau, itu cuma sekedar alesan atau emang beneran. Yang jelas, Baekhyun emang beneran muntah-muntah setelahnya. Emang sebau itu, ya? Padahal kan Chanyeol gak main keluar. Gak makan yang aneh-aneh juga. Pas dia ngendusin badannya pun, wangi! Masih wangi!

Tapi, kayaknya Luhan ngeh deh! Dia yang paling cerdas, tentu saja. Pria cantik itu daritadi mandangin Baekhyun, dahinya mengkerut kayak lagi mikirin sesuatu. Setelahnya, dia ngambil benda persegi yang biasa mereka sebut Ponsel. Chanyeol juga gak terlalu peduli. Fokusnya cuma Baekhyun doang. Iyap, betul!

Dan malam ini, lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus tidur di sofa sendirian. Dia diusir! Katanya gak boleh bobo disana dulu.

Untung Cinta!

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Nyanko Daily Life -**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sama Luhan lagi asik ngamatin sambil bawa-bawa ponselnya. Chanyeol yang kepo juga jadi ikut-ikutan, menyelip di bawah kaki mereka sambil masang muka cengo campur penasaran.

 _"Ciri-cirinya sama!"_

 _"Kamu yakin, yang? Ga salah nih?"_ Sehun ngelirik, _"Nanti PHP doang lagi!"_

 _"Emangnya aku itu kamu? Kang PHP!"_

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya jengah, terus balik merhatiin kesayangannya yang lagi bersantai di atas kasur. Dia sesekali jilat bibir, ekornya goyang-goyang seneng pas ngeliat Baekhyun yang keliatan makin semok tapi cantik itu. Chanyeol kan makin cinta jadinya, ngebet pengen cium.

 _"Coba panggilin Dokter Minghao aja. Biar jelas, gitu!"_

Luhan jentikin jarinya, terus ngangguk mantab _. "Bener juga!"_

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol ditinggalin sendiri di sana. Hybrid itu sih gak peduli, dia lebih milih masuk kedalam buat ngedeketin kesayangannya yang unyuk. Dia mengendap-endap kayak _swipper_ yang pengen mencuri, berusaha ga bikin Baekhyun curiga terus kabur lagi.

Nggak!

Dia harus dapat kali ini.

Chanyeol ngerundukin badannya yang bongsor, ngambil ancang-ancang buat lompat dan...

 _ **Hap!**_

 _.. Lalu ditangkap!_

Baekhyun langsung ngeronta minta lepas, badannya di peluk dari belakang sama Chanyeol. Ekor panjangnya mengibas gak suka, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan gigitin tangan Chanyeol. Tapi, si besar itu gak mau kalah, dia udah ngebeg banget nyium submisif nya.

"Gak mau _nyaaah_ ~! Chanyeolie bauuk! Ga suka!"

Apa-apaan!

"Lepas! Lepas! Yeollie bauuk! _Nyaah_ ~ Lepaaaas!" Baekhyun terus mengeong, asik meronta. Taringnya sedikit keliatan, tapi Chanyeol gamau kalah. "Aku pengen cium kamu. Kangen!" Kata si besar.

Tapi untungnya, Baekhyun udah ga segarang kemaren. Chanyeol seneng, meski Baekhyun masih ogah-ogahan tapi mau juga akhirnya. Tengkuknya di kecupin, bikin si mungik merengek kegelian. Tubuhnya makin nungging, mengeong keenakan pas tangan dan ekor Chanyeol nyelip ke dalem kaos.

Sesekali Baekhyun nolak, masih ngeronta. Tapi Chanyeol gak peduli, dia terlanjur tertarik pas ngeliat puting susu Baekhyun yang melenting. Semuanya jadi menonjol dan kemerahan, unyu-unyu gitu! Padahal Chanyeol belum ngapa-ngapain, tapi udah mengeras saja! Kan gemes!

" _Nyaah_ ~ Gak mauu! Gak mau, Chanyeoliee!"

Mulutnya si bilang gak mau, tapi dia malah makin nungging. Kedua matanya merem dan mengeong lebih keras. Chanyeol ngegigit tengkuk Baekhyun, dan sesuatu di selangkangannya udah nusuk-nusuk manja celana dalem si mungil.

Mereka berbuat hal nakal!

Biarin, deh.

Mumpung kesayangannya lagi jinak, jadi Chanyeol pengen memanfaatkan situasi. Apalagi aroma _submisifnya_ makin wangi, bikin dominannya mabuk kepayang. Baekhyun basah, dan Chanyeol suka.

Puting susu Baekhyun di mainin lagi, di cubit-cubit gemes terus di elus pakai ekor. Tapi gak lama Chanyeol diem, ngerasain sesuatu keluar dari sana. Matanya mengerjap, terus melongo pas liat cairan putih di jarinya.

"Kok ada susunya, sih?"

Chanyeol mengerjap lagi, penasaran.

"Kan Baekkie lagi hamil _Nyaahh_ ~ Uhh ungh Chanyeolie udah~"

Hamil?

Chanyeol berhenti, terus natap Baekhyun make muka watados. Si mungil ngikik senang, terus ngalungin kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Dia ngejilat pipi si besar, terus ngecup bibirnya sayang. "Hum-hum. Baekkie hamil~"

Tadinya, Chanyeol masih gak percaya gitu. Tapi, pas Dokter Minghao dateng dan bilang sendiri, Chanyeol jadi percaya. _Submisif_ nya beneran hamil, udah 3 minggu lebih. Chanyeol bersorak gembira, begitupun Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka seneng banget pas tau bakal ada _kitten-kitten_ menggemaskan yang bakal ngegabung.

Duh, Chanyeol deg-degan!

Baekhyun cekikikan, geli pas Chanyeol ngusak-ngusakin wajahnya di perut. _Hybrid_ besar itu bahkan udah nyingkap kaosnya ke atas, main kecup-kecup manjah. Ninggalin bekas basah dan kemerahan di permukaan buat ngungkapin perasaannya. Pokoknya keliatan seneng banget deh!

"Aku bakal jadi Ayah!" Kata dia semangat, "Aku mau kembar yang banyak! Yang belang sama yang loreng kayak aku!"

"Kkk~ _Nyaaa_ ~ Tapi Baekkie gak mau banyak-banyak, nanti susah nyusuinnya!" Keluhnya.

Kecupan Chanyeol pindah, dari perut ke dada. Dia juga jadi pensaran, kok dari tonjolan menggemaskan itu udah keluar susunya. Dia kan jadi pengen icip-icip sedikit, pengen tau gimana rasannya. Baekhyun ngerengek, kakinya menjejak kasur sesekali. Sensasinya geli-geli enak, bikin perut bawahnya ikutan melilit.

"Jangan _nyaaa_ ~ Chanyeol! Chanyeolie nakal!"

Si loreng mah gak keganggu, tetep sibuk mimik susu dari sumbernya. Dia ketagihan. Meski gak ada rasanya, tapi bagi dia itu enak! Kan itung-itung nemperlancar, toh? Jadi pas anak mereka lahir, Baekhyun gak perlu susah payah mijit supaya keluar. Kan ada Chanyeol! Siap 24 jam untuk melayani!

Mereka masih asik nebar cinta, tanpa tau kalo ada yang lagi mupeng di depan pintu. Iya! Kyungsoo sama Kai lagi ngeliatin, mastiin kalo kehebohan Luhan tadi itu beneran.

"Makin heboh deh." Kyungsoo berkata, "Semoga anak mereka gak petakilan semua kayak orang tuanya."

Kai tergelak geli, "Kita ikutan, yuk! Biar nanti makin rame!" Usulnya.

"Bikin aja sana sama tembok!"

Ah, dia pasti malu-malu tapi mau!

Kai segera mengejar Kyungsoo, lalu tak lama terdengar keributan yang mencurigakan di dekat sofa. Lain Kyungsoo dan Kai, lain pula Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka keliatan lagi _Happy_ , terutama Luhan yang paling suka sama _kitten_.

Pria cantik itu masih sibuk ngerekamin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, bahkan sambil mikirin nama-nama yang cocok buat _kitten_ nya! Duh!

 _"Sayang, kita gak ikutin buat, gitu?"_

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sebuah suara debuman beserta teriakan Sehun di depan kamar. Oke, mari biarkan mereka menikmati waktu mereka masing-masing kawan. Hm, _well_ , hari ini hari yang cukup menyenangkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- The END -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Harusnya emang udah end, sih!

Tapi tetiba kepikiran buat bikin ginian wkwk. Kangen sama merekaaa. Kangen sama kucing-kucingku T-T

Pasukan Trewelu ku tinggal satu huhuhu ㅠ.ㅠ

Oke, siyuu! Ditunggu riview nya ❤


End file.
